


末日余晖

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档冲突处请以新设定为准野战预警道具预警恩闪梅闪涉及预警





	末日余晖

“哈啊……啊……”

本应空无一人的废墟传来阵阵低喘和哭声，吉尔伽美什正被奥兹曼迪亚斯压在一处断墙上动弹不得，他一条腿被举起来搭在对方的小臂上，裤子被脱下来虚挂在脚腕，吉尔伽美什抬起双手抵在奥兹曼迪亚斯的胸膛想推开对方，又觉得自己的举动显得过于天真而有些犹豫。

吉尔伽美什因为奥兹曼迪亚斯在他身下的动作感到有些难受，虽然已经习惯了身体被填满被玩弄的感觉，但是按摩棒的触感仍然让他无所适从。

奥兹曼迪亚斯死死地压住吉尔伽美什，一只手拿着按摩棒在他体内疯狂的抽插，嘴上带着玩味的笑，不时亲一下吉尔伽美什的眼角，舔舐对方脸上流下的泪珠。

奥兹曼迪亚斯轻轻拨开对方被汗液浸湿沾在脸旁的发丝，手上故意冲着吉尔伽美什的敏感点撞上去。

这个反应，太有趣了。

众人集合准备出发的时候奥兹曼迪亚斯就发现了，吉尔伽美什当时的状态很不对劲，虽然他有意隐瞒，但是不可能瞒得过和他做了这么多次的奥兹曼迪亚斯，过高的体温，频繁的深呼吸，以及身体轻微的颤抖，无一不表明了吉尔伽美什正受到性爱的侵扰。

这是在玩什么游戏吗？奥兹曼迪亚斯心里默默记下，等到行动结束之后所有人都散去的时候，他一把抓过吉尔伽美什，把他带到了角落里，不顾阻扰利落地扒下对方的铠甲和里裤。

果然，一根电线从吉尔伽美什身后的幽谷中延伸出来，开关在大腿上用胶带缠住，整个下半身都湿漉漉的，能看到粘液已经顺着流到了膝盖，因为没有了阻拦之物，一些液体甚至从两腿之间直接滴落到了地上。

“吼～”奥兹曼迪亚斯不怀好意地打趣到，手上也不老实地插进对方的腿缝，顺着电线摸上去，碰到那个隐秘的穴口没有停顿直接就直接插了两根手指进去，在发现里面不是小巧的跳蛋而是巨大的按摩棒时也不禁诧异了一下。

“余记得，这是叫什么内滞型的对吧。”他恶意地抓住电线把按摩棒向外扯，“梅林？也只有他会留着这些东西了吧。”

吉尔伽美什把着对方正在抽动的手腕，企图稍微缓解一下过强的刺激，嘴上还不忘反驳。

“本王才不会让那个杂种干这种事！”说完，就像泄了气一样，虚弱地靠在对方的胸膛不停地喘息。

“确实，能让汝这么听话地带着这种东西出门，也只有恩奇都了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯在反省一样，握住按摩棒的底端在吉尔伽美什体内转了几个圈。

吉尔伽美什被这一下刺激得不轻，就像炸了毛的猫，浑身绷紧，喉咙深处发出几声呜咽。

因为道具给自己留下的印象太过不妙，吉尔伽美什急匆匆地解开奥兹曼迪亚斯的裤子，双手握住对方的性器使劲撸动了几下。

“别玩了，快点进来。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯没有听从命令，依旧握着按摩棒专心耕耘着，吉尔伽美什的身体越来越紧张，大脑传递着高潮的信号，终于在狂轰乱炸中无法自制地攀上了顶峰。

一股液体从吉尔伽美什的体内涌出来，浇到了奥兹曼迪亚斯的手上，奥兹曼迪亚斯也感觉到了，他惊讶地吹了声口哨，“黄金的，汝这是潮吹吗？”

以吉尔伽美什的定力也不免红了脸，他侧过头用发梢挡住自己通红的脸颊。因为梅林的点拨，那晚和恩奇都做得很疯狂，这具贪得无厌的身体竟然真的食髓知味，学会了用后面高潮。

高潮后的吉尔伽美什无力地靠在断墙上调整呼吸，奥兹曼迪亚斯的手没有拿开，正沿着按摩棒的形状抚摸着他的穴肉，一股细密的快感隐隐约约传来，撩动着吉尔伽美什的欲望，内心的骚动无法平复，忍无可忍的他抽出按摩棒，握住奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器往自己身体里塞。

奥兹曼迪亚斯也快忍到了极限，他顺势将吉尔伽美什的身体翻过去，摆成趴在墙上抬高臀部的姿势，掰开对方的臀瓣，看到因为长时间被撑开而无法合拢的艳红色穴口，没有犹豫就把自己的东西挤了进去。

两个人均是满足地喟叹了一声，享受着与对方肉体的连接和抽插时摩擦的快感。

吉尔伽美什刚刚高潮，身体处于最敏感的时候，他随着奥兹曼迪亚斯的抽动颤抖着，却没有任何强烈的不适感，因为恩奇都的关系，长时间的性爱和频繁的强制高潮对吉尔伽美什而言成了理所当然的事情。

“再……快一点……啊！……对……深处……哈啊——！”

“汝还真是不知满足啊。”

“怎么……太阳的，你不行了吗。”  
吉尔伽美什轻佻的看了他一眼。

“……这句话，汝会后悔的。”

肉体交合的声音被熊熊烈火盖过，在这末日的荒原上显得疯狂，扭曲，又荒谬，王者们放肆地狂欢，以表达对末路的反叛。

奥兹曼迪亚斯很喜爱吉尔伽美什的眼睛，那双如同被献血染过的蛇瞳引诱着无数人深陷其中，他本人也像那原罪之蛇一般，淫荡而又危险，充满了令人自甘堕落的魅力，只不过所有人都明白，这双眼睛只属于一个人，甚至不属于吉尔伽美什自己。

奥兹曼迪亚斯赶在返程前射了出来，在抱着吉尔伽美什清理他体内的东西的时候，两人中途差点又擦枪走火，他赶紧帮吉尔伽美什把按摩棒塞了回去。

“汝还真是宠他啊。”奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手扶过吉尔伽美什的身体，让他架在自己身上。

吉尔伽美什没有回话，他遥望着远方的地平线，星宿的微光映满了整片天空，丝毫不受这片荒凉的大地的影响。

他沉默了许久，最终只是转身，将一切万事万物都抛诸脑后。

毕竟，他是本王的恩奇都啊。


End file.
